Containers and other types of packaging are known to be sold with a sleeve thereon that provides product information to the consumer. Such sleeves are often referred to as heat shrinkable films. The use of such sleeves permits the same base container to be used to contain different products because the manufacturing facility only needs to provide an appropriately labeled sleeve to the container for identification of the product contained therein. However, many states or municipalities therein are unable to recycle the container with the sleeve thereon. Thus, there remains a need to enable consumers to easily remove the sleeve from the container and to encourage consumers to facilitate the removal of the sleeve from the container prior to recycling.